volver a amar
by kote.love7
Summary: Se necesitan OC para una de estas historia que estoy maquinando en mi mente soy nueva así que recibo sugerencias. que los chicos de inazuma odian a las mujeres y pero que pasara cuando les llegue una carta de FFI y les digan que las reglan han cambiado que para hacerlo más interesante tiene que participar ellos y otro equipo de chicas
1. Chapter 1

Se necesitan OC para una de estas historia que estoy maquinando en mi mente soy nueva así que recibo sugerencias y les digo Goenji y Fubuki están ocupados el resumen de la historia está debajo por fa participen y esto son los datos que se necesitan:

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Carácter:**

**Futura pareja:**

**Técnicas de fútbol (si quieren no es necesario solo para ayudar con los nombres) como son:**

**Rival en el amor (para hacerlo interesante):**

Endo ha sido rechazado por Natsumi de la peor manera Endo busca consuelo en Aki y Haruna pero al llegar a su casa se entera de que la chica se ha ido con Ichinose a América y Haruna se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero junto a Tachimukai al saber esto piensa que todas las chicas son iguales están con tigo solo para hacerte daño o se van de tu lado al encontrar algo mejor desde ese momento Endo odia a todas las chicas y lleva a sus amigos a pensar igual que el ya que los chicos han pasado por algo parecido pero que pasara cuando les llegue una carta de FFI y les digan que las reglan han cambiado que para hacerlo más interesante tiene que participar ellos y otro equipo de chicas y si uno de los dos pierde los dos perderán ¿Qué provocara esto en los chicos? ¿Seguirán odiando a las mujeres? Y lo más importante ¿volverán a caer en las redes del amor?.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 1**

Un día cualquiera en un edificio específicamente, se encontraban un grupo de gerentes en una reunión. Por lo serio que se veían sus rostros quería decir que hablaban de algo importante. Claro que no tenía que ver con negocios ni nada por el estilo, sino que era de futbol, un deporte que en estos años se le ha tomado mucha importancia.

Además de lo popular que era para todos los países, era un gran medio para negocios y contratos. Tanto así que la gerencia encargada de FFI había llegado a la conclusión que las reglas cambiarían por ese año. Para hacerla más emocionante, ya que los equipo que llegaban a la final y semifinal, eran casi siempre los mismos y ya era casi obvio el ganador.

Esa decisión fue la de incluir a un equipo de mujeres de cada país, junto al de los hombres.

Ese era el tema que hablaban, los países era bueno en lo que trataba de futbol masculino, pero el de mujeres era incierto.

Y así enviaron la información a todos los equipos que participan en el torneo FFI

**en el instituto Raimon**

Los chicos de inazuma acababan de escuchar la noticia

Endo: como pueden ser tan idiotas al pensar que las chicas pueden jugar lo único que harán será quejarse las chicas son inútiles ╰_╯ (entiéndanlo a sufrido de poco lo irán cambiando)

Kido: lo malo es que no podemos hacer nada la decisión está tomada

Fudo: ahora hay que ver cómo es que encontraremos a chicas que sean capaces de jugar aunque será difícil

Tobitaka: no hay de qué preocuparse el entrenador Hibiki los encontrara

Entrenador Kudo: no creo que sea eso posible el entrenador Hibiki está en donde se realizará el FFI de este año así que viajaremos por todo

Japón buscando a las chicas que conformarán inazuma Japón girls

Fubuki: esto lo único que causará es problemas y que pasara con los entrenamientos

E. kudo: faltan dos meses un mes ocuparemos para buscar a las que conformarán el equipo femenino y entrenaremos dependiendo del lugar que nos encontremos y que no se hable más

Todos: pero...

E. Judicial: no lo volveré a repetir y ahora vayan a la cancha hora de la práctica

**en la cancha**

Goenji: que fastidio las chicas no creo que ni sepan que es un balón de fútbol son tan…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que le cayó un balonazo en la cabeza

En eso aparece una chica tenía una estatura normal los ojos de diferente color el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era color dorado el cual lo cubría un mechón de cabello su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos color azul eléctrico hasta la mitad de la espalda luego era de color Calipso y al final verde como el agua su piel era trigueña pero no tan oscura como la normal era más clara tenía el cuerpo bien desarrollado traía puesto una polera color Calipso que por delante le llegaba hasta la cadera y por detrás debajo de los muslos traía unos shorts de mezclilla oscuros y unas zapatillas celestes

¿?: Perdón mi hermanita la lanzo muy fuerte-recogiendo el balón

Goenji: eres tonta o… -dándose vuelta viendo a la hermosa chica y quedándose callado

¿?: Tranquilo no era para que te pusieras así

Aparece una niña pequeña igual que le primera espeto que tenia los dos ojos azules piel blanca y el pelo completamente azul

¿? 2: onee-cha pásame el balón

La chica salta y le tira con agilidad el balón dejando un poco a los chicos sorprendidos

¿?: Bueno perdón por el pelotazo adiós—yéndose

Toramaru: Ella podría servir

Endo: Cualquiera puede hacer eso mejor sigamos estirando

Mientras el entrenador Kudo veía todo de ahí pensando si esa chica podría ser una posibilidad


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Después del entrenamiento el entrenador kudo los hizo sentarse en las bancas y les dijo

-antes de que vallan a sus casa buscaran a la chica que vino a buscar el balón cuando estiraban, le aremos una prueba

Todos lo miraban con cara de porque a mi hasta que kazemaru se decidió a hablar

-pero entrenador nunca la hemos visto y si no era de por aquí capes que no la encontremos

El entrenador kudo solo los miro y les dijo

-pues no podremos ir al FFI ya que no tenemos un equipo femenino y dejaran de ser los….-los chicos lo interrumpieron y todos dijeron

-la iremos a buscar-y así todos partieron a busca a la chica

Caminando por las calles los chicos empezaron a buscar a la chica

-como se supone que vamos a encontrar a una chica que hemos visto una sola vez-dijo endo con una mueca de enfado

-bueno estaba jugando futbol lo más probable es que este en una cancha de por aquí o que viva cerca-dijo el estratega

En eso que conversaban pasa la niña pequeña que estaba con la chica que buscaban

-¡oye niña!-gritaron todos

La niña solo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules como los chicos venían hacia ella

-disculpa pero te queríamos preguntar dónde está tu onee-chan-dijo hiroto

-lo siento pero mi onee-chan me tiene prohibido hablar con desconocidos así que adiós-dijo la niña con arrogancia

-pero…..-todos con 0-0 los ojos abiertos si la pequeña era así como a de ser la hermana

-¡Mía!…. ¡Mía!-se escucha como una chica llama a alguien

-ya voy-dice la niña que fue corriendo por un camino

-deberíamos seguirla seguro nos lleva con la chica-dijo el chico helado comiendo uno

-es verdad pero Midorikawa de donde sacaste el helado-kazemaru con una gota en la cabeza -_-#

Mido-kun solo miro con ojos de -cachorritos ●ω● y dijo

-un niño se puso a pelear con otro por el helado y para q no pelearan más decidí tomarlo yo-saboreando su helado

Los demás solo lo miraron con una gota que les corría por la cien y decidieron seguir a la niña pequeña

Hasta que llegaron a una cancha donde la chica que buscaban estaban dominando la pelota

La niña correo gritando

-onee-chan ya llegue-gritaba la niña hasta que callo y echó a llorar

la muchacha dejó de dominar el balón y fue donde su hermana se agacho y con su mano empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas y le dijo

-tranquila no tienes nada solo un raspon -con una dulce sonrisa

-pero me duele-㈶6con un tierno puchero

-entonces vamos a casa te llevo a

alapa (no se como uatedes le digan que la lleven en la espalda)-dandose la buelta corriendose el pelo para el lado y agachandose

La niña se sube y le dice-gracias onee-chan -abrasandose mas a ella

-bien vamos a casa-la chica toma el balan y empieza a caminar

Mientras detrás de los arbustos unos chicos miraban la escena

-no se ve que sea una mala persona-dijo Tsunami

-no nos podemos confiar recuerden que nunca muestran como real mente son al final son malas personas-dijo Endo ㈶4

-si lo sabemos Endo por eso decidimos nunca enamorarnos- fubuki con una sonrisa triste

-bueno sera mejor seguirla-dijo nuestro candidata a sayayin (no me malinterpreten a mi me encanta goenji)

Y siguieron siguiendo asta que llegaron a una gran casa dejando los a todos sorprendidos menos a kido que ya estaba acostrumbrado

La chica entro a su casa o mansión y los chicos solo se quedaron a fuera

-y ahora que hacemos-rompiendo el silencio toramaru

Los chica solo se pusieron a pensar. Hasta que la chica que buscaban salio y dijo

-que se les ofrece ase rato que nos vienen siguiendo a mi y a mi hermana-con cara neutral㈵0

Los chicos se quedaron callados que dirian los habían descubierto y en ese momento aparece su salvación el entrenador kudo

-hola chicos -dijo el entrenador kudo entrando a la casa de la muchacha

-saben ella me parecía conocida me di cuenta que era hija de unos amigos asi que pueden ir a sus casa yo me are cargo de lo que les pedi-

Los chicos solo se quedan con la boca asta el suelo la buscaron y siguieron casi todo el día por nada ⊙▂⊙

Y asi decidieron irse no sinantes darle una mirada letal al entrenador y una neutral a la chica q probablemente seria una de sus compañeras

Al día siguiente se encontraban todos subiendo al bus de inazuma que ahora era mucho mas grande ya que tenían que traer devuelta a las chicas y tambien se encontraba la peli-azul y fuyuka que iban juntas (fuyuka es ta ahí porque su papa la saco de su otro instituto para participar como manager del equipo femenil)

-bueno los presentare como es debido ella es kote takumi la primera en entrar en inazuma eleven girls

**Bueno aqui tienen el segundo capitulo x si quieren mandar mas Oc estos personases ya esta ocupados**

**Goenji- fubuki-hiroto-endo-tsunami-kido-fudo-kazemaru-zuzuno-nagumo- tobitaka -genda-midorikawa**

**Si me falto anotar a alguien ocupado habisare**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo anterior **

-bueno les presentare como es debido ella es kote takumi la primera en entrar en inazuma eleven girls

**Capítulo 3**

La chica mira asi atras dispuesta a saludar pero solo les grita -ustedes son los pervertidos que me venían siguiendo

Los chicos solo se sonrojan y gritan-no somos ningunos pervertidos

Mientras el entrenador kudo piensa-este será un largo viaje

Mientras los chicos y la chica solo gritaban pervertido de un lado a otro

El entrenador kudo solo le dice a al conductor -vamonos tienen para un buen rato -_-|||

Al fin habían terminado de gritar y bueno los chicos quedaron como unos pervertidos adelante de la nueva ya q el entrenador kudo no fue de mucha ayuda q digamos pero al fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo momento de dejar los gritos y darle paso al apetito y la genial y al parecer seguida broma de kagure la salsa picante.

Los platos ya estaban servidos la salsa picante puesta todos sentado y la atención puesta en la cara de kote y su reacción al probar la comida pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla probar la comida y no inmutarse ni un poco, ahora lo unico q se veia era un kogure medio escondido con la mesa y las miradas penetrantes de los chicos a este, luego de un suspiro de parte de los chicos prosiguieron a comer.

cinco segundos después todo era un desastre la mesa en el suelo la comida esparcida por todos lados y dos chicas muriendo de risa (kote y fuyuka)

después de qué las chicas controlaron sus risas decidieron darle agua a los chicos q seguían corriendo de un lado a otro

los chicos tomaron y sé relajaron todos bueno no todos un endo alterado y un poco furioso sé dirige a la chica (kote) con una mirada fría y sólo atina a decir- tú tiene toda la culpa-

la chica sólo lo mira y le dice-pero si yo no he hecho nada

-pero tú fuiste la unica qué no salió corriendo por la salsa -dijo un endo enojado

-mi comida si tenía salsa picante es sólo qué no me molesta la salsa picante

-mientes

-si quieres pruebala y veras-sacando una cucharada de su comida

-no seguro le echaste cuando nadie te veía

-qué yo no he hecho nada

-si no fuiste tú entonces quién fue

en eso fuyuka habla- bueno…..verán...a mí sé me cayó un poco de salsa mientras cocinaba pero...no pense q fuera tan grave

los chicos sólo pensaron- si le decimos algo él entrenador nos expulsará del equipo- así qué con una sonrisa falsa todos le dijeron- no te preocupes fuyuka fue un accidente

-bueno yo creo qué me merezco una disculpa de tu parte endo-dijo kote

-y porq deberia-endo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-me acabas de acusar y yo no tenía la culpa-ya enojada

-es tú culpa si hubieras reaccionado a la salsa yo no te acusaría así q no tengo porq pedirte disculpas asi q deja de quejarte-y así endo sé fue y los chicos le siguieron

mientras kote con fuyuka ordenaron las cosas q los chicos votaron, luego dejar todo limpio kote tomó él balón de fútbol y le dijo q iria a jugar un rato a fuyuka q quería distraerse

así kote camino hasta llegar a una cancha y vio a dos chicas jugando solas así q decidió acercarse

la primera era de Cabello largo y liso color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo ( este último lo cubre con un mechón de cabello para que no se vea) tiene piel de color clara, pero no es tan pálida, es de estatura mediana y delgada y sé veía alegre vestía una blusa morado con unos shorts negros y unas zapatillas moradas

la segunda chica era Rubia, ojos plateados, cabello bastante largo, dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, que le llegan hasta el pecho, flequillo partido a la mitad que cubre su frente y casi sus ojos y una cinta roja que separa los dos mechones del resto del cabello, vestida con una blusa sin mangas de rayas rojas y blancas y una falda blanca con negro al final, no muy larga ni muy corta y por último zapatos botines blancos con rojo un centímetro más arriba del tobillo, con medias negras notorias que sobresalen de los zapatos por unos centímetros.

las chicas la vieron acercarse y kote solo atina a saludar -hola un gusto me llamo kote

la segunda chica la mira y sonríe y le dice-hola me llamo Angela Kan (él nombre sé pronuncia anyel) y ella es mi amiga Mikury Fuchika

mikury sonríe y le dice-un gusto en conocerte y eres nueva por aquí kote

-no en realidad voy viajando por él país con unos pervertidos y molestos chicos q no tengo idea q tienen contra mí su capitán y sus amigos y una chica algo timida buscando a chicas qué quieran participar en él FFI- las chicas sólo la miraron algo extraña por lo primero porque en definitiva no sabian de q hablaba la chica pero al oír lo de la FFI sé emocionaron mucho

y Angela sé decidió a hablar- en serio están buscando representantes para él FFI pero creia q era sólo para chicos

-bueno era así pero decidieron q este año cada equipo masculino sé tendria q presentar con un equipo femenino así q ahora estamos buscando buenas jugadoras para él FFI

-y crees qué podamos participar-unas emocionadas chicas

-eso depende de cómo jueguen-las tres chicas sólo abrieron los ojos y dieron un pequeño grito de susto de dónde rayos había salido ese hombre hasta q kote salió del espanto

-entrenador kudo de dónde salió- las chicas la miraron y dijeron

-él es tu entrenador-kote sólo asiente y kudo habla

-y también podría ser él suyo si muestran qué juegan bien

-entonces es mejor qué sé siente porque caerá de espaldas de la impresión-dijo una animada mikury

-kote sé qué no eres arquera pero puedes usar esta posición-dijo él entrenador kudo y kote sólo asintió y sé puso en posición

-y ustedes tendran qué pelear por él balón y tratar de meterle un gol a kote

-está bien-las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-sólo traten de no matarme-dice kote y las chicas sólo rien

-bueno comiencen

y así empieza la pelea por él dominio del balón y había q decir q las chicas eran bastante buenas y así estuvieron un jugando hasta q sé hizo tarde

-bueno con eso será suficiente quedan adentro mañana en la mañana nos iremos de aquí espero verlas ahí

las tres chicas sé miran y no pueden evitar saltar de la felicidad

-estamos dentro del equipo femenino de japón ¡si!-dijo de la felicidad angela

-bueno las veré mañana temprano me tengo q ir y felicidades-y así kote sé fue dejando a dos chicas esperando ansiosas él día de mañana sin saber qué unos chicos no tan simpáticos (por ahora) los esperaban.

**Siento haberme tardado en subir es q andaba en la playa y deséenme suerte voy a viajar a Uruguay el lunes así que no podre subir en dos semanas tratare subir algo antes de irme **


End file.
